


Fire Emblem: Three Houses Pokémon AU!

by OracleJenna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleJenna/pseuds/OracleJenna
Summary: sorry if there wasn’t much changed this chapter, i’m trying to have each chapter cover a chapter/month in game. Hopefully i’ll be able to put more battles in later chapters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue- An Inevitable Encounter

There was nothing visible for as far as the eye could see, suddenly a voice appeared. It came from what appeared to be a young girl. “Hmm... I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?”  
“I’m a mortal” The blue haired girl responded.  
“I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on.”  
“My name is Byleth.”  
“Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names. You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?”  
“20 Horsebrew Moon.”  
“Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange! Hmm. It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap... It is almost...time to...begin…”  
Byleth awakes to Jeralt's voice. “Hey. Time to wake up. Were you having that dream again?”  
“I was dreaming about a young girl…” Byleth responded.  
“You’ve described her to me before. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like that. In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed.”  
Byleth nodded. “OK, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn.”  
“Of course.” Byleth answered.  
“Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside.” Suddenly a Mercenary rushed in. “Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.”  
Jeralt and Byleth hurried over to where three teens were waiting. “Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.” The blonde in blue said. “What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?” Jeralt asked. “We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.” Said the Blonde Boy.  
“Bandits? Here?”  
“It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.” A white haired girl in red stated.  
“We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives, and our pokémon…not to mention our gold.” The boy in yellow explained.  
“I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform…” Jeralt said suddenly seeming confused. A mercenary once again interrupted. “Bandits spotted just outside the village. Damn… There are a lot of them.”  
“I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now. Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready.”

“Let’s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village. Take down the enemies in front first. That should take the wind out of their sails.”  
The girl in red sent out Fletchinder and says, “You have a strange aura about you… You say you’re a mercenary, so show me what you can do.” The blonde one calls out a Luxio and says to Byleth “Thank you. We are in your debt. It wouldn’t do for us to fall in a place like this. Please, lend us your strength. Let’s work together to drive out these thieves!”, and The one in yellow sends out a Deerling and remarks “It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now. Thanks for that! I didn’t expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me!”  
They each take out a few thieves their Pokémon clearly exhausted. Their were just there left including the leader, who exclaimed “Damn. Why are there mercenaries in the village? Guess we'll have to deal with them too.” The leader along with his Tauros rushes towards Edelgard, and he exclaims “You’ll die! Tauros giga impact!” Byleth jumps in front of the Tauros and pushes Edelgard away. Everything freezes as Byleth gets hit. 

Suddenly she’s in a black void. She opens her eyes and looks around.  
“Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool!” Byleth looks towards the voice and once again see the green haired girl. Well, it’s fine. After all if you don’t know the value of your own life you’re not going to protect it very well are you? Course not. Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis…but I’m also known as “The Beginning. Hmm… Sothis… Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called…The Beginning. But who once called me that?” Sothis questioned  
“What are you talking about?" Byleth asked.  
“I was not able to recall my name…until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd. That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That “child” just saved your life! And what does that make you?” Sothis asked Byleth  
“I’m less than a child?” Byleth pondered.  
“Correct! You understand. You threw yourself before a raging Tauros to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as With some help I stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened.” Sothis said, seeming to lecture Byleth about how much of a fool she was.  
“Thank You.”  
“There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all. Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that?”  
“What will happen once time resumes?”  
“When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end. How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do…”  
“Turn back the hands of time.”  
“Of course! I must turn back the hands of time! Yes, I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…” Celebi emerges and with a bright flash of light Byleth is sent back to the moment before Tauros rushes in.  
“You’ll die! Tauros Giga Impact!” Kostas shouts  
“Keldeo Sacred Sword!” Keldeo launches Tauros into Kostas. Kostas returns Tauros and quickly runs away.  
There was a booming voice nearby. “The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students! Hey! The thieves are running away. Go after them. The students seem to be unharmed. And... who's this?” The man said. “Ugh... Why him?” said annoyed.  
“Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace! I always knew you were still alive!” The loud man boomed.  
“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend.” Jeralt said clearly trying to leave this conversation.  
“Right... Good-bye, Captain. Wait! That isn't how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!” Alois beseeched.  
“Garreg Mach Monastery... I suppose this was inevitable.”  
“And how about you, kid? Are you the captain's child?” Alois asked Byleth.  
“That is correct.”  
“Is that so? Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain. I'd love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won't you?”  
Byleth nodded, and Jeralt lets out a sigh.  
“What's troubling you, Captain? You aren't about to run off again, are you?”  
“Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros.” Jeralt said walking away with Alois. 

Byleth approached, the three teens. The girl in red stated “I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed something?”  
“I didn’t know he was a captain.” Byleth stated.  
“How curious. I’d wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed.”  
The one in yellow interrupted the conversation, “Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.”  
“That would be because you ran off.” The girl responded  
“Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”  
The Blonde Boy entered the conversation “Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”  
“His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words.” Edelgard replied.  
“Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on.” Dimitri rebuttals.  
“Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté.” Claude buts in.  
“Me? Naïve? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”  
“In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.” Dimitri eagerly said.  
“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s-”  
Dimitri interrupts Edelgard saying “Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.”  
Claude immediately says “Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”  
Sothis’ voice appears again “Hmm. It seems one's place of birth is quite significant to them. Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well?”  
“"Adrestian Empire: Land of Ancient History" States Byleth.  
“A wise choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison.” Edelgard replies to Byleth.  
Alois’s booming voice calls out “All right, that's enough with the small talk. It's time to head back to the monastery!”  
“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time” Claude says, and Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard all walk away.  
“My, my. They are in such a hurry. You know... Each of the three is most unique.” Sothis says. “Edelgard… she is a refined young woman… But I feel as though she is always evaluating me…, Dimitri… he seems quite sincere… But I sense darkness lurking beneath…, and Claude his easy smile is striking… But that smile doesn’t reach his eyes…”  
“Yes, I thought the same. I am so sleepy once again... I may be sleeping...but I…” Sothis voice fades away, and Byleth decides to catch up with the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there wasn’t much changed this chapter, i’m trying to have each chapter cover a chapter/month in game. Hopefully i’ll be able to put more battles in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 1- Three Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Alois's insistence, Byleth and Jeralt are brought to Garreg Mach Monastery. Byleth is introduced to Rhea the who thanks the two for protecting the three students from the bandits. Impressed by their skill, Rhea asks Byleth to become a professor for the Officers Academy. 
> 
> Byleth is ordered to meet the Officer Academy's students. Byleth soon discovers that Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude are the house leaders of the the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer respectively. After getting a more formal introduction of themselves and their fellow classmates, Byleth chooses one of them to lead alongside fellow professors Hanneman and Manuela, beginning the school year. Hanneman requests Byleth test to see if they have a crest using a special device. To their astonishment, not only do they have a crest, but also one that no one has ever seen before, giving Byleth some air of mystery.
> 
> After meeting with their chosen house's students, the first event for the school year is a mock battle between the three houses. Eager to see their skills in action, the strategy for the upcoming battle is left to Byleth. The battle proves to be a challenge, but ultimately Byleth's class earns a victory.

The continent of Fódlan, said to be protected by a revered goddess, has existed since time immemorial. Three ruling powers now control the land. In the south lies a region long held by a more than one-thousand-year-old dynasty–the Adrestian Empire. Beyond its borders, to the frigid north, is the home of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, ruled by the royal family and its knights. To the east, a league of nobles that heeds no king or emperor rules what is called the Leicester Alliance. Once consumed by a tempest of war and turmoil, Fódlan and these three mighty powers now exist in relative harmony.

Jeralt is walking with Alois and the Knights of Seiros. Byleth was following Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard. “This will be your first time at the monastery. I’d be happy to show you around.” Dimitri said to Byleth. Claude then stated “It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad.”  
“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough.” As Edelgard was finishing her sentence, the trees part to reveal a grand collection of buildings on top of a hill. A large collection of buildings comes into view among the trees. “There it is. Garreg Mach monastery.”  
As Jeralt and Byleth entered the monastery, Jeralt stops and looks up saying “Rhea’s here.” Byleth looks up and sees her. Rhea is on top of a balcony, with green hair and dressed in elaborate robes. She looks down at Jeralt and Byleth.  
“I wonder... Did the flow of time bring you here?” 

They continue walking and they arrive in the audience chamber. “It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now…” Jeralt says. “You've been here before?” Byleth asks him.  
“I've never spoken of this to you before, but...many years ago, I was a knight here. I reported to the archbishop...Lady Rhea.”  
“Lady Rhea?”  
“As you know, the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea.”  
Rhea and a man with dark green hair entered the room. The man states “Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”  
“Right. Hello.” Jeralt says.  
“It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?” Rhea questions.  
“Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.” Jeralt  
“So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?”  
“Yes…born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child…but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.” Jeralt explained.  
“I see. My condolences. As for you…I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?” Rhea asked Byleth.  
“My name is Byleth.”  
“A fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy. Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”  
“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you. I won’t say no, but…”  
“Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell.” Rhea says dismissing Byleth and Jeralt. 

“I can’t believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while…and I’m afraid your services are requested as well.” Jeralt says to Byleth  
“I must… work here as a mercenary?” Byleth asks Jeralt.  
“Nothing like that. They want you to teach, by the sound of it. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea.”  
A young woman wearing a green dress, and an older man in robes appear.  
“So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!” The women in green says towards Jeralt. “Er, no. I’m not the one you’re looking for. You can handle things from here. Good luck.” Jeralt says and begins to leave, but before leaving whispers to Byleth “And…watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.”  
“Oh. It's you, then? So young…” The woman says seeming surprised.  
“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know. I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.” Hanneman states.  
“I’m Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It’s nice to meet you.” Manuela says to Byleth  
“You’re a songstress?” Byleth asks Manuela.  
“Of course. Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you've heard of me? The Mittelfrank Opera Company's beautiful, peerless—”  
“Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela. Now then, it seems you’ll be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses. I expect you haven’t yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you?” Hanneman says interrupting Manuela.  
“No, I have not.” Byleth responded to Hanneman.  
“Do you really not know? Fine, I’ll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor.” Manuela explains.  
Hanneman continues stating “The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus.”  
“Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance.” Manuela finishes explaining.  
“To think that the next emperor, king and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy.”  
“I’ll say. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble.”  
“Hm, quite. For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you have a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.”  
“The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re our new professor. It’s more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids. I’m sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You’ll need it.”

In the advisory room, Rhea and Seteth were having a conversation.  
“Have you no intention of changing your mind, Rhea? Appointing a stranger–a child no less!–as a professor at our esteemed academy is–“  
Rhea cut Seteth off “I have made my decision, Seteth. I know worrying comes naturally to you, but there is truly no need. That “stranger” is Jeralt’s flesh and blood, after all.”  
“I can’t say that’s all too comforting. How trustworthy is this Jeralt character? Is he not the man who went missing after the great fire 21 years ago? I would remind you that Flayn is now here with us as well. I beg of you…please consider whether this is an unnecessary risk.”  
“Seteth. They have my trust. Let that be enough for you as well. More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am increasingly concerned about a matter regarding our suspicious individual. We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will towards the church, especially if they are frequenting Garreg Mach.”  
“Yes, that matter is of great importance as well. I shall continue my investigation. Rhea… For now, I will have faith that you are placing your trust with the utmost care. I pray that nothing occurs to shake that confidence.”

The next afternoon Byleth arrives in the audience chamber. Rhea welcomes her and says “I assume you are already aware that you will be teaching here at the Officer's Academy. Correct? To start, please speak with the three house leaders. You should also take a look around the academy and acquaint yourself with your new home. That is your first task here at the monastery. Please let me know if you accept it. Once you have finished, come and speak with me.” Byleth nods and begins exploring the Monastery trying to find the house leaders. She first ran into Edelgard and Edelgard begins speaking. “So you've accepted a teaching position here... Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire. I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire. I wonder if you'll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles... I hope you've had a chance to meet everyone. Would you like to know more about any of the Black Eagles?”  
“Yes, I’d love too.”  
“Hubert is the heir of Marquis Vestra. He has served me since I was a child. You may think his blood runs a bit cold, but... Heh, actually, that's rather accurate. Still, if you can get past that, you'll see he's quite astute and reasonable. He works best with his Spiritomb. It certainly makes him appear more mysterious.  
Then there’s Ferdinand, his pokémon is Ponyta, I’m surprised he doesn’t have its more royal appearing form given how obsessed with Nobility he is. For some reason, he thinks of me as a bitter rival and is always trying to challenge me. It's terribly irritating. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia's Prime Ministers. That family is...perhaps too pleased with its own status.  
Linhardt is remarkably intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He's also fond of...well, napping. Which his Munna certainly doesn’t mind. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire.  
Caspar’s the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, which is perhaps why he's always so eager to prove himself. Both him and his Pancham are overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. If he ends up in your care, be sure to keep a close eye on him.  
Bernadetta’s Count Varley's only daughter. I suppose you could say she's a bit eccentric, but she seems like a gentle soul. I believe she's shut herself away in her quarters and doesn't care to leave, rarely see her or her partner Mimikyu, but...don't worry. I'll make sure she finds her way to class.  
Few commoners have joined the Black Eagle House, but Dorothea is an exception. She's a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire, her partner Meloetta was a parting gift from them. I'm not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy.  
To the west of Fódlan is an archipelago called Brigid. Petra is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She and her partner Sneasel are incredibly smart and studious.”  
“What about yourself?” Byleth asked Edelgard.  
“Oh Me? Well… some think I'm a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there's little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia's next emperor. Along with my pokémon Fletchinder. What else... Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities.” Edelgard responded to Byleth. She thanked Edelgard and began looking for the other house leaders. 

In the courtyard she found Dimitri and Claude who both talked about their classmates and themselves. After talking with the house leaders and all the students Byleth returned to Rhea. Seteh, Manuela, and Hanneman were there as well.  
“How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.” Rhea said to Byleth. Before she can answer Rhea, Seteth says “Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires.”  
“The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them.” Manuela states.  
“Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses.” Hanneman says.  
“I’d like to teach the Black Eagles house.” Byleth said to Rhea.  
“Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.” Rhea told Byleth.  
“They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan’s future upon their shoulders. I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them.” Once Seteh has finished speaking, a little green haired girl approached and said “Brother? Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt.”  
“I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent?”  
“No, no, it’s nothing. More importantly… Who is this?”  
“This is our newest professor at the academy.”  
“Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance.”  
“Let us focus on the topic at hand. There is something you should be aware of. In a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all.” Seteh dismissed Byleth.

“Wait. So our new professor is...you?! I didn't see that one coming!” Caspar said.  
“Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude?” Dorothea says to Caspar. “You know it's a waste of time to expect politeness from him. It will be a pleasure learning from you, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a nap.” Linhardt says as he leaves. “Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and...please don't talk to me too much either.” Bernadetta says turning away from Byleth. Dorothea lets out a sigh “I'm sorry for the chaos you've walked into…”  
“I hear we are rather close in age, Professor. I hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us. In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle.” Ferdinand says towards Byleth. “I don’t mind at all.” Byleth says in response to Ferdinand. Petra then says “You have a gut, Professor. I will take great joy from your teachings.”  
“Petra, I believe you mean to say that our professor has guts. That's a bit different from having a gut. You can't go around someone so slim and attractive has a gut!”  
“Petra, I believe you mean to say that our professor has guts. That's a bit different from having a gut. You can't go around someone so slim and attractive has a gut!” Dorothea corrects Petra.  
“Oh? Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language.”  
“Professor, I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable for you to treat me as you do the others. I may be the Imperial princess, but here at the academy, I'm just another student. That said, know that I have high expectations of you. And high hopes. But I'm certain you can lead the Black Eagle House to greatness.” Edelgard says to Byleth. “Sure, sure. Now let's break the ice with a training session! I want to see our new teacher in action.” Caspar said excitedly. A confused Petra asks “Why will the ice be broken? Is this a custom I have missed in my studies?” Caspar confused on how to respond says “Not real ice, just the ice of...um... Well, it just means let's get to know each other.”  
“I don't want to train! Let's stay in the classroom and...learn from a book.” Bernadetta says in a panic. Dorothea trying to settle everything down, “Let's all calm down and have a nice cup of tea, how about? Doesn't that sound lovely, Professor?”  
Before Byleth can answer, Ferdinand says“I know we all agreed to treat each other as equals, but there is a limit to what I can tolerate. The esteemed Black Eagle House requires order.” Just about everyone is bickering now.  
“Looks like your first job will be to quiet down this racket. I don't envy you.” Hubert says to Byleth.  
“Ugh, they're not normally this...rowdy. I do hope you can manage, Professor.” Edelgard states. 

Byleth had just finished a meeting with Hanneman and was going to leave, but then he says “Say, while you're here...I'd like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you. Won't hurt a bit. Promise. You don’t know about Crests? Well, allow me to tell you everything–absolutely everything–about them. Is your calendar clear? This will take a while. Crests are a fascinating topic, but before one can dive deeply into said topic, one must first understand what Crests are. They are power incarnate. They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons. Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now.”  
“Do you believe I have a crest?” Byleth asks him.  
“I suspect as much, yes. But we won’t know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Crests are passed down through the blood. However, just because someone carries a Crest does not necessarily mean their descendants will inherit it as well. Only a scarce few descendants of a Crest’s bloodline end up inheriting that Crest’s power. Perhaps one of your ancestors bore a Crest, and you just happened to inherit it. That is how a Crest usually presents itself, after all.”  
“Do what you can to find out”  
“Yes, of course. I'll get to the bottom of it straight away. Now then, please go ahead and hold out your arm over this device here.”  
Byleth place their arm over the device, and a strange black design appears.  
“What is this?! A pattern I’ve never seen before… Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered Crest has been detected? To think there are still Crests out there that even I am unaware of! How thrilling! Ahem… Pardon my unrestrained jubilation. I have much to consider. You may leave now. I have more research to do in regard to this Crest. Yes, so very much more research. But for now, your work here is done. (Hanneman turns away) Hmm… What could this line here be indicating? Perhaps it represents a lack of symmetry… or perhaps… What in the world? Oh, I see… It may be connected to that, but to a greater degree than usual…”

A few days go by and the day of the mock battle has arrived. “It's finally time for the mock battle. This is my chance to measure your worth as an instructor. Do you think you can rise to the challenge?” Edelgard asks Byleth.  
“Leave it to me!” Byleth responded with confidence  
“So confident. This’ll be interesting. Each of us has undergone strict training. We're prepared for anything that comes our way. That means there's no need to hold back. Show us what you're capable of.” Edelgard says with curiosity. Claude and Dimitri entered the training grounds. “Hey there! Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries–we'll just join in now.” Claude said sarcastically. “Simply tell me your weaknesses, and you're welcome to stay. But is there enough time to cover them all?” Edelgard questioned Claude.  
“Ah, so you can't win unless you know my weakness? Poor princess. You really should believe in yourself more.”  
“I spare no effort when pursuing victory. As a master of schemes, I should think you would understand.”  
“Schemes? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about! I plan to fight fair and square, as ever.”  
Dimitri intrudes saying “Hearing the words "fair and square" from Claude can only be a bad omen.”  
“Your Highnesses haven't known me for very long, but you already have me figured out, don't you?” Claude said to Edelgard and Dimitri.  
“No need to poke fun. I will fight with honor. That said, I will fight to win.” Dimitri declares.  
“Yes, and the same is true of us. Right, Professor?” Edelgard says to Byleth. “I don’t intend to lose.” Byleth states to the house leaders  
“If that is how you feel, then I will not hold back.” Dimitri replies. Manuela and Hanneman appear  
“Aw, how precious. Looks like you and the students have become fast friends.” Manuela says  
“While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I'm afraid it's about time for the faculty strategy meeting.” Hanneman says to Byleth.  
“Ah, how time flies! In that case, I'll see you later.” Claude says leaving the training grounds. “Edelgard. Professor. Be careful out there.” Dimitri also leaves the training ground. 

Now on the battlefield. For the Golden Deers there’s Claude and his Deerling, Lorenz and Roselia, Ignatz and Smeargle, Hilda and Stufful, and Manuela with Audino. The Blue Lions have Dimitri and Luxio, Dedue and Lairon, Mercedes and Chansey, Ashe and Rowlet, and Hanneman with Stoutland. Under the lead of Byleth the Black Eagles have Edelgard with Fletchinder, Hubert and Spiritomb, Dorothea with Meloetta, Bernadetta with Mimikyu, and of course Byleth with Keldeo. 

“None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude. Ignatz and I, along with our partners will dismantle the opposition.” Lorenz said. “Me?! But I'm not ready!” Ignatz said nervously. “Are you making light of our new professor? If you drop your guard, you're going to get hurt…” Claude said to Lorenz. 

“Ashe, can you move to the front lines? I want to lure the enemy this way.” Dimitri asked him. “Got it, Your Highness! Leave it to me!” Ashe replied. “Once you've finished preparing, make your move. Dedue, Mercedes. Keep our enemy occupied until then.” Dimitri commanded. “I’m on it!” Dedue declared. “Oh my! We'll try our best!” Mercedes said moving into position.  
Lorenz rushed into battle attacking Dorothea and her Meloetta head on. “Roselia poison sting, at the ground!” Lorenz commands Roselia, and a cloud of smoke makes it impossible for Dorothea to see anything. “Fletchinder use Tail Wind on the smoke!” The smoke is cleared and a barrage of Pin Missiles are rushing in towards Meloetta. Meloetta uses Shadow Ball and the moves collider, causing a field of smoke. Fletchinder rushes in with a Quick Attack, but is quickly covered in Electro Web from Smeargle. Fletchinder is unable to do anything and is hit Roselia’s Shadow Ball. It all seems dire but then, a voice shouts out “Mimikyu Shadow Claw!” Roselia is struck down by Mimikyu. Upon Lorenz’s defeat Claude says “Well done, Teach! I may have to take this seriously after all! Let's use the forest to set up an ambush. I'm counting on your support, everyone!”  
Meanwhile Hubert and Byleth are heading to take care of the Blue Lions. Seeing that they weren’t working with their other team members Claude says “Are you really gonna fight two houses at once? Heh, an impressive display of confidence.”  
“This is a good opportunity for us. Let's forge ahead!” Dimitri declares with confidence.  
Ashe and his Rowlet were quickly overwhelmed by Hubert and his Spiritomb. “Ah–so strong! Have to do better next time…” He said upon his defeat. Byleth and Keldeo rush towards Dimitri, but are cut off by Dedue. Keldeo rushes in with Aqua Jet, but Lairon tanks it and counters with Strength, slamming Keldeo into the ground. Hubert uses Shadow Sneak to surprise Lairon, and knock it off it’s balance. While off balance Keldeo hits it with Sacred Sword. Lairon is KO’D! “Ngh. Apologies, Your Highness. I can go no further.” Dedue says as he returns Lairon.  
Dorothea took care of Ignatz and now it’s Dorothea, Edelgard, and Bernadetta vs Hilda, Claude, and Manuela. All of them clearly exhausted. “Fletchinder finish Stufful off with Flame Charge!” Fletchinder rushes in but before it can hit Stufful, Heal Pulse and Stufful counters with Ice Punch. Fletchinder gets KO'D! “Forced to retreat... Well, things will only get tougher from here on out.” Edelgard says returning Fletchinder. “Mimikyu use Wood Hammer on Audino!” Mimikyu rushes in and nails Audino with a powerful Wood Hammer sending it flying into a tree, and KOing it. Meloetta used Psybeam to take advantage of Hilda stunned at Manuela’s defeat. Claude had Deerling use Last Resort on Meloetta and it was quickly defeated. Mimikyu used Wood Hammer in their moment of celebration and because of recoil it was a double KO!  
Mercedes was quickly overwhelmed by both Byleth and Hubert, but was able to do some good damage to Spiritomb. Dimitri’s Luxio managed to take care of the weakened Spiritomb. All that was left was Byleth, Dimitri, and Hanneman. “You're a tough opponent, but I refuse to yield. Do not fool yourself into believing I will hold back!” Dimitri declared having Luxio rush in with Spark. Keldeo dodged it, but got hit by Stoutland’s Giga Impact. While Stoutland needs to recover Byleth has Keldeo rush in and use Sacred Sword. Stoutland is unable to battle.  
“Keldeo use Aqua Jet!”  
“Luxio use Spark!”  
The two moves clashed creating a massive field of smoke. Both Byleth and Dimitri can’t see what’s going on. As soon as the smoke clears it appears that both pokémon are unable to battle, but Keldeo barely manages to gets itself up.  
“I suppose that does it for the Blue Lion House…” Dimitri says saddened.  
“All right, that's that! The winner of this mock battle is... The Black Eagle House!” Jeralt announces.  
“Even though it was just a mock battle, we defeated both houses masterfully. Take pride in this victory, everyone!” Edelgard declares. 

“Excellent work today, Professor. Though our victory should come as no surprise.” Edelgard said to Byleth. “I wish I could say it was easy, but it was a really close call.” Byleth responded. “Further proof that you're well qualified to guide the Black Eagles.” Soon the other Black Eagles began to join Edelgard and Byleth. “That was impressing, Professor! I mean...impressive. We gained a victory because of your great leadership.” Petra said proud of her professor. “We certainly did. We all tried our best, of course, but we couldn't have won without you.” Dorothea said.  
“I was curious what it would look like if you did not hold back. And you did not disappoint!” Ferdinand said to Byleth. “Hmph. I daresay we owe our victory to Lady Edelgard.” Hubert stated. “How so? For that battle, she was only a soldier following our professor's command. Sure, she was an incredibly powerful soldier…” Linhardt said questioning Hubert. “Don't worry about it too much, Linhardt. All that matters is that we won!” Caspar said excited. “I'm all done with being on the battlefield, OK? I'd rather stay back than pursue victory out there.” Bernadetta says anxiously. “You are all as ridiculous as always. We only managed to win because we worked together.” Everyone looked at her, and she nervously continued “Was it something I said? Is it so odd, me talking about togetherness? If so, that perception must change. In fact, I'm canceling the festivities so we can discuss this topic further. I'm kidding, of course. Come on, everyone! We've earned this celebration.”

Back in the audience chamber Byleth is talking with Rhea and Seteth. “Your work with the students was remarkable. I can see Jeralt trained you well. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with the students.” Rhea said to Byleth. “I did.” Byleth responded. “I am so happy to hear it. Nothing would please me more than if you would use this coming year to grow closer still.” Rhea said happily. Seteh begins to speak “Of course, the mock battle was mere practice. The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will take place during the Wyvern Moon. You are expected to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle.” Byleth nods. “As for today, I have called you here to tell you of your mission for the month ahead. Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby.” Rhea told Byleth. “My mission?” Byleth asked, seeming confused. “Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing. Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood? I will soon provide you with the necessary details for your first mission. If I told you now, I expect you would only forget, and I despise repeating myself.” Seteh answered Byleth’s question.  
“I can sense something special within your heart... I have high hopes for you.” Rhea said as she and Seteth left. 

Sothises voice suddenly appeared again “Bandits, they say…” Byleth seemed shocked to hear her voice. “Do you recall when we first met? You shall not fall so shamelessly again, correct? Have you no words for me? Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me! You ought to know that I am always with you now. To hear my voice should not come as a shock.”  
“Right.” Byleth said walking back to her quarters

“What is this nonsense?! All I was told was to kill as many noble pipsqueaks as possible! No one said anything about the Knights of damned Seiros being on our trail!” Kostas said to the armored figure.  
“You have proven yourself worthless-- distracted by something so trivial. I had hoped you would achieve your goal despite the setback, but now a child of the Knights’ former captain is in play. How interesting.” The armored figure replied  
“Hey, this isn't what I agreed to!”  
“Hiring a mercenary as a professor. What was that woman thinking?”  
“Are you listening to me?! How do we finish this?” “You die.”  
“Wh–What?”  
“Underestimating the Knights was an amateur mistake-- one you will pay for. The road to eternal torment awaits you all. Now I must locate your replacements.”  
The armored figure disappeared in a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hopping to get this out sooner, but there was way more text than I expected per chapter. Let me know how you think I can improve! Also important for future chapters how should I write character deaths? Should trainer and pokémon like share the damage taken?


	3. Chapter 2- Familiar Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth assigns the first formal mission to Byleth and their House for the month. Bandits have sprung up in Zanado, the Red Canyon, and it is their job to quell them with the Knights of Seiros there as support should the students require their assistance. Though Jeralt is once again a Knight of Seiros, Rhea forbade him from assisting them and he reminds Byleth to be wary of her.
> 
> At the end of the month, Byleth and their students depart to Zanado to face off against the Bandits, lead by Kostas. For the students, it is their first live combat scenario, meaning it is their first time that they will have to kill an individual. The students handle their first kill in various ways, but ultimately the bandit gang is quelled.

“As you have already been notified, your mission is to subdue some bandits. Our students have been learning about combat through study, but this is a precious opportunity to provide them with practical experience. The knights will support your mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if necessary. In short, this is no mock battle. You must be prepared for anything. You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Until then, use your time wisely.” After saying this Seteth leaves the Advisory Room.  
“The last time we fought bandits, you saved me. Maybe I can return the favor this time.” Edelgard says to Byleth. “Let's do our best.” Byleth responds to Edelgard. “The knights are well aware of our enemy's strength. We can count on them to keep the battlefield under control for us. It seems unlikely that we would lose. Still, let's do all we can to prepare.” Edelgard says as they leave the Advisory Room.  
Byleth decides to visit Jeralt in the Captain’s Quarters. “You seem well. Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?” Jeralt asks her. “Not quite yet.” Byleth replied.  
“Well, I didn't expect it would be easy on you. When we were mercenaries, I handled everything. Outside of battle, you didn't have much contact with people, did you? I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you. It seems I was right to worry. By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That's fairly routine for you by now, but don't forget it's the first real taste of battle for those brats. It'll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well. I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it. For now, I'll try to figure out what she wants from you. I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever.”

“Perfect timing, Professor. I just received word from the knights. They've located the bandits.” Edelgard remarks.  
“It seems they have them cornered. They are in Zanado, the Red Canyon.” Hubert states.  
“I can't wait to get started! I'll strike down those heinous thieves before they know what hit them!” Caspar declares excitedly.  
“Charge ahead if you must, Caspar. Just do not put the rest of us in danger.” Ferdinand said.  
“I'm going back. I won't be of any help anyway, and I don't want to get hurt.” Bernadetta anxiously said.  
“Don't worry, Bern. It's just some bandits. We'll have no trouble at all.” Dorothea reassured Bernadetta.  
“Eh, don't get ahead of yourselves. Unfounded optimism isn't a great strategy. Let's just get this over with.” Linhardt lazily said.  
“There is nothing to get over. We will work with each other to achieve our mission.” Petra said determined.  
“You all seem excited to get out there.” Byleth said proud of her class.  
“It's time, Professor. Give us our orders, and let's move out.” Edelgard said to her teacher.  
Byleth nodded and lead her class to Zanado.

“So this is the Red Canyon... A ruin of sorts by the look of it. Let's end this quickly. The thieves must have been driven back. Be careful, or the cornered mice might bite us.” Edelgard said with determination.  
Off in the distance a frustrated Kostas said “The knights chased us all the way here?!”  
“Chief, let's get out of here! There's no way we can win against them!” A Thief said nervously.  
“Shut your dumb mouth! Where would we go at this point? You can't be a thief if you fear death!” Kostas said angrily. 

“Professor...I hear there's a back road to the west. Why don't we split up and attack from both the west and the front? If we advance tactfully, we can attack our enemy from both sides. I leave the rest to you. Regardless, we must cross the bridge first.” Edelgard said to Byleth. Byleth quickly took care of the thieves blocking the bridge. Splitting the class so that they were attacking from both sides was a tough choice. To the west was Byleth, Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand. Continuing north was Bernadetta, Caspar, Linhardt, Dorothea, and Petra.  
Caspar and Pancham were cornered by a Raticate, “Raticate finish them off with Wild Charge!” The thief ordered.  
“Psybeam!” Dorothea called out, launching Raticate away. “So, is making us experience a real battle part of the church's teachings?” She questioned after helping Caspar up. “Are all real battles this exciting? Come on, let's get on to the next one!” Caspar said running ahead. The two of them ran ahead to help out Petra and Linhardt. 

Ferdinand had Ponya rush in with Take Down, defeating another Thief. “These ruffians are no match for a noble like me!”  
“Allow me to clean this up for you, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said as Spiritomb user Dark Pulse to hit an enemy Zangoose. “I appreciate Hubert, but I can take care of myself, Fletchinder Flame Charge!” Fletchinder rushed into the Zangoose and sent it into the thief knocking them both out. “Regrettable...but there was no other way.” They group continued marching towards the west.  
As Kostas saw them he yelled out “Damn, they're coming from the west too! I can't stand these brats!” He also sees Petra’s group and decides to charge towards them. “Sending these brats instead of the knights means they've underestimated me! Big mistake! Tauros Giga Impact!”  
“Keldeo Aqua Jet!” Byleth called out. Keldeo rushes in but isn’t able to catch up to Tauros in time before it sends Munna flying. Linhardt helps Munna up, and has it use Moonlight. “Just die already!” Kostas says as he has Tauros use another Giga Impact. Suddenly Tauros is knocked over by a speedy punch. “I will win!” Petra has caught up and now in a 2 vs 1 Kostas decides to attempt to escape on Tauros. “You will not be escaping. Sneasel Pursuit!” Sneasel rushes in and knocks them far away, the two of them are almost out for the count. He quickly gets up, but sees Byleth and Edelgard. “Y-you're... It can't be! The mercenary from before? So what, now you're pals with the knights? I'll kill you and your spoiled little brats!” He says shocked, but still trying to intimidate the professor. “It’s over, Keldeo Double Kick.” “Do you really think being born a commoner gives you the right to kill? Despicable. Fletchinder finish them off with Aerial Ace.” The combo sends Tauros into Kostas, and groaning he says “I should have never listened to that idiot... What a mistake…”  
Edelgard approached Byleth and said “Thank you for leading us, Professor. Though I suppose there was no way we could lose to a familiar foe. In any case, something about this canyon feels...inexplicably strange.”

Byleth agreed and walked off after congratulating her class on how well they handled the situation, and thought to herself “I remember this being a peaceful place…” Sothis intervenes and says “Hmm... I wonder why it is that you recall this place.” Byleth makes a sound clearly startled by hearing Sothis’s voice. “You must be weak of heart. Each time I speak, it scares you so.”  
“You surprised me.” She replied. “Although the battle is at an end, do not feel too at ease. Well, anyhow... I am quite fascinated by this place. As far as I can tell, this is your first time here…”  
“Have you been here before Sothis?” Byleth asks. “Here? I daresay it would be impossible to have forgotten such as place as this. I must admit I am unsure. Beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can't seem to remember anything about this place. And yet...a great depth of emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity. Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between... If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place…”  
Edelgard approaches Byleth and tells her “Professor? I was wondering where you were... It's about time we headed back to the monastery.” Byleth nodded, once Edelgard leaves Sothis continues. “It is time to depart. But know that time reveals all things. One day, I will remember that which I have lost... Oh, by the way. It seems you've earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more.”  
“Why are you grateful?”  
“I am not sure myself, yet I am grateful all the same. In any case... You must become accustomed to my voice! If you fall down with shock each time I speak, that just won't do.” Byleth shakes her head, and Sothis says “Oh... You think you're standing strong? Of course you are! It was a jest.”

Back at the Monastery Edelgard approached Byleth and asked her “On our way out, I had the chance to observe the Red Canyon... Did you notice anything, Professor?” She responded with “I did.” Edelgard continued with another question. “Of course. I expected as much. The area was covered in ruins, each more curious than the last. They did not match the architectural style of any era or culture within the Empire. Or across all of Fódlan, for that matter. That can only mean one thing... The valley's civilization must have flourished and fallen in the distant past, long before the Empire was established. Who do you think lived there?” Byleth answered with “Likely, our ancestors, but I believe it to be a culture long since perished.” Edelgard replies “Heh, it's possible they weren't even human. Hmm, perhaps their remnants still influence this world…” They go their separate ways and Byleth makes her way towards the audience chamber where Rhea will be. 

Rhea begins by saying “So, you have safely disposed of those bandits. I pray that their souls find salvation. But why did they target the students to begin with? We must further investigate the true cause of all that took place. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students and relieve them of any unnecessary worry.” Byleth responds with “Of course, I will do all that I can.” Rhea continues talking “Good. I have high expectations for you. By the way, how was your time in Zanado? Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven.” “A temporary haven?” Byleth asks. “Long ago, the divine Seiros received a revelation from the goddess. A gift, to help the lost. The goddess is always watching over Fódlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul.” Rhea explains. “I didn’t know.” Byleth said “I see. During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros.” Rhea says and the conversation is interrupted by Seteth. “Uh...Lady Rhea, I am sorry to interrupt. There is something I must ask about in regard to those bandits…” Rhea responds “As you wish. We shall continue our discussion when next we meet.”  
“A goddess... I have no memory of her. But then... I have no memory at all! Oh, how bothersome! It is as though I know...and yet I don't. Perhaps Zanado was my home back when the goddess walked the land. If so... What does that make me now? A ghost?” Sothis questions to herself. Jokingly Byleth replies “That must be it.” Sothis a bit frustrated at Byleth says “Are you simple?! That's impossible! I am most certainly alive.Of course, we also have the mystery of why I'm here with you. Is it somehow connected? Perhaps some past regret is stopping me from moving on, and now I'm forced to stay with you instead... No, that's not it! I can't believe in such a meaningless existence! I... I…” She lets out a loud yawn before her voice fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for no updates for so long! It initially happened because I broke my wrist, but it became so long and I kinda just lost motivation. Also wondering if you want me to "recruit" any other characters.


End file.
